<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story Time by ignorantlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198803">Story Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantlove/pseuds/ignorantlove'>ignorantlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison loves Claire, Fluff, Good Parent Allison Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mother Complex, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Story within a Story, i have no clue what i'm doing, no beta we die like ben, story time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantlove/pseuds/ignorantlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 2 SPOILERS <br/>-<br/>-<br/>After coming back from the 60's, Allison gets to spend time with Claire. Her daughter asks for a story before going to bed and Allison tells her what happened. </p>
<p>Or, Allison being a good mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really just had an urge to write this, so I apologized ahead of time for mistakes. The Sparrow Academy doesn't exist here lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommy, can you retell the story about the Effiel tower again?”</p>
<p>Allison wanted to cry every time she looked at Claire, a smile always spread across her limps as she spoke to her daughter. She laid in her old bed in the academy, surrounded by a bunch of stuffed animals that were supplied by her siblings. </p>
<p>A happy tear sprung from her eye, and Allison quickly wiped it away. After the first apocalypse, she had thought she would never see her little girl again. While Claire hasn’t seen her Mom in about 2 weeks, it had been three years for Allison. </p>
<p>Patrick had allowed Claire to come to stay at the academy for a week, which Allison was so grateful for. She had started therapy once again but in New York. The siblings were all staying at the mansion for a while until they get their bearings. </p>
<p>“How about I tell you an even better story, a new one,” Allison suggested, getting into the bed next to her daughter.</p>
<p>Claire looked at her in awe, her face filling with excitement. “Really?” </p>
<p>Allison nodded, running her hands through her hair. Claire cuddled up against her mother, holding her stuffed animal tightly to her chest. She missed this feeling so much. She knew she had to extremely water down what happened to them in the ’60s, but it was definitely something Claire would enjoy.</p>
<p>“So, this starts when all of my siblings and I got lost from each other. Except for Klaus and Ben, they are always together-”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Claire interrupted. “Does this story include Auntie Vanya?”</p>
<p>Allison smirked. “It sure does. Like I was saying, I ended up in a place where there were a lot of mean people. But there were a lot of nice people too. I had a really bad sore throat that made it really hard to talk.”</p>
<p>“So I became friends with nice people and got a job as a hairdresser. I also got to attend their important meetings.”</p>
<p>Claire gestured to her Mother’s hair. “Is that why your hair is different?”</p>
<p>“You sure are one smart little girl.” Allison laughed. “I met this guy there, named Raymond Chestnut. We had spent a lot of time together, and he helped me get better from being sick. We lived together, and he was very nice. I wish you would have gotten the chance to meet him, he would have loved you.” </p>
<p>“What happened to him, Mommy?” Claire inquired, her eyebrows furrowing. </p>
<p>Pursing her lips, she sighed. God, she missed Ray so much and wished that she didn’t have to leave him behind. “He couldn’t come with us, but we’ll get to that.” </p>
<p>“So, after a little bit of time.” <i>A lot of time</i> “I found Uncle Klaus! He developed a huge fan club, which he didn’t really like. He even helped out Raymond a bit.”</p>
<p>“I love Uncle Klaus!” Claire stated. “He’s very nice, and lets me braid his long hair! He’s funny.” </p>
<p>“And I know he loves you too. We hung out for a little bit before I ran into your Uncle Luther! He began boxing, like the ones you see on TV.” </p>
<p>Claire’s eyes lit up at the mention of Spaceboy, her own personal superhero. “He had told me that he had found Uncle Diego, Uncle Five, and Auntie Vanya. Uncle Diego was not in the best of places, though he had become really good friends with this girl Lila, and Five had just gotten there. But here, Auntie Vanya hit her head and didn’t remember anything. She was living on a farm as a nanny.”</p>
<p>“I wish Uncle Diego let me play with his hair. Uncle Five is weird, but he’s funny too!” Claire added.</p>
<p>Allison loved her commentary and was glad she thought of her siblings so highly. “We eventually all met up, and realized we all had to find our Father because he would know how to get us all home.” </p>
<p>“But, isn’t your Daddy dead?” Claire asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he is,” Allison replied softly. “Though, at the time he was still alive. He told us that he wouldn’t help us.” </p>
<p>Claire’s face twisted into one of disgust, as she wrinkled her nose. “Why wouldn’t he help you?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t a very nice man,” Allison answered. “But then, FIve got us an opportunity to go home, but we all missed it. Uncle Five was very angry. You see, I went to say goodbye to Ray, and then we were attacked by some people who didn’t want us to leave. Though, we eventually fought them off. “ </p>
<p>Allison didn’t want to worry her daughter about the apocalypse, so she had to substitute some things in.</p>
<p>“After that, Uncle Klaus came to help us, and Uncle Diego appeared, saying that Auntie Vanya was in trouble! So we rushed to save her, but it was extremely difficult. Your Uncle Ben even had to help out a lot, but in the end, she was okay, and she could remember everything.” </p>
<p>“We all came together again and realized that we were in even more danger. Then, the child that Vanya was taking care of had a problem, so we had to go help him.”</p>
<p>“You remember the men that came to attack Ray and me? Well, there were more of them! But Auntie Vanya made them all go away. Then, what was even scarier was the girl Diego became friends with, Lila, had powers like us!”</p>
<p>“She was really hard to fight, but in the end, we all came to an agreement and we helped each other a tiny bit in the end. Her Mommy was really mean to her and treated her badly. </p>
<p>But in the end, we had to say goodbye to all the friends we made on the way through we finally got to come back here.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and Allison had begun to worry that Claire didn’t like the story. </p>
<p>“Oh, wow,” Claire said. “That story was...awesome! It was definitely one of my favorites! I’m glad that Auntie Vanya got a bigger part!” </p>
<p>Allison placed a kiss on her head and stood up. “I’m glad you liked it.” </p>
<p>Tucking her in, Allison smiled. “Get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“I love you,” Claire said, curling into the bed. Allisons’ heart swelled, ‘I love you too, baby.” </p>
<p>Shutting out the light, Allison looked over her daughter one last time before shutting the door. She was extremely glad that Claire was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoyed!! Feedback greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>